


Cupboards And Tall Boyfriends

by MadameMin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fraleo, Height Differences, Leo Valdez is Short, M/M, Tall Frank Zhang, freo, valzhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMin/pseuds/MadameMin
Summary: It was just so, so stupid.Beyond stupid. It was dumb and utterly ridiculous, and Leo tried not to think too much of it, because he was sure he would die of embarrassment if he did.orLeo is way too small for that apartament, and he was definetly going to murder Frank if the cause of his death was climbing a cupboard to get tomato sauce.





	Cupboards And Tall Boyfriends

 

 

                It was just so, so stupid.

                Beyond stupid. It was dumb and utterly ridiculous, and Leo tried not to think too much of it, because he was sure he would die of embarrassment if he did.

                His feet dangled dangerously when his sweaty hands almost lost the grip of the shelve, so he firmed it, his knuckles turning white from the effort. He leaned down slightly, praying for whatever gods were out there that he didn’t fall off from that counter and died right there – he didn’t think he could handle how humiliating it would be for him to die trying to reach a fricking _tomato sauce._

“Goddammit, Frank”, growled Leo between gritted teeth, cursing his boyfriend with all his might because _of course_ that Frank, with all his glory and 6’2 meters, had wanted to buy that _ridiculously tall apartment._

                A curl made its way to Leo’s line vision, and he had to resist the urge to tuck it back to where it belonged. A faint smell of burning could be felt, and Leo tried not to panic with the thought that he had forgotten the stove on. He hoped the pasta he was preparing didn’t burst, because he if he had made an alpinism to get that sauce only for the meal to be ruined, Leo would turn for murder.

                Taking a deep breath, the twenty-years-old boy stabilized himself a little more, before leaning back a tad (sluggishly, careful not to fall off) and opening the _idiotic and utterly ridiculous_ cupboard. The action almost sent him down, but Leo managed no get a last-second hold on the wood. He took a few more seconds to get a hold of himself, not daring to move just yet.

_Fuck Zhang,_ thought Leo furiously, glaring at the piece of wood that blocked most of his vision. He reached a hand up, groping the cupboard’s inside, feeling the items, trying to find that _useless_ sauce, when, suddenly, the front door burst open.

              “Leo, I’m home!”, shouted the new coming voice.

             The shook and surprise were enough for Leo to lose his already short grip he had on the cupboard. His eyes widened, and he let out a yelp of fear when descending in the ground’s direction. His fall, however, was short-lived. In mere seconds his back was meeting the kitchen’s floor in such a force that, Leo was sure, would get the neighbor to complain in their apartment later. His head also took quiet a hit, making his vision swam and blurring the panicking figure that blocked all of his camp of view.

           “-eo! Leo!”

_Ah,_ thought Leo, his confusing disappearing and being replaced by a wave of blind irritation, when the figure shaped into Leo’s bear-sized boyfriend, _there’s that little shit._

         “Leo, thank God! You scared me!”, exclaimed Frank, color rushing back to his pale face, that started to morph into an expression of relief.

         “You”, barked Leo, sitting straight up, making Frank jump a little. The bigger boy’s eyes showed confusion, and Leo wanted to punch him in the face for that. “You _motherfucker”_

         “What did I do?!”, cried Frank outraged.

       “ _What did you do?!”,_ repeated Leo angrily. “You fucking convinced me to buy this godforsaken apartment, that’s what you did! And you, Mr. I’m-So-Tall-I’ll-Never-Need-Help-To-Reach-Anything, wasn’t _here_ to get the most useless, stupid, ridiculous and _idiotic_ tomato sauce ever! And who had to fucking _climb_ the cupboard to get it, so we don’t _starve_ to death?! That’s right, me! And now I’m on the fucking floor, and the pasta is probably _ruined_ by now!”

        Leo’s voice had increased to a yell by the end of his speech. He stopped to take air, and felt his anger rise up once again when he took view of Frank, who was holding back his laugh, as if the situation was funny, when Leo couldn’t find anything merely amusing about it (and he considered himself someone with a good sense of humor, thank you very much).

        “Are you _laughing_?”, asked Leo in furious disbelief.

         “No”, denied Frank immediately, trying to cove up his laughs. It didn’t work very well. “Okay, I am. Sorry.”

          And then he just burst out laughing, while Leo stood there, annoyance slowly fading away as his brain and heart melted with the sight of a laughing Frank (even thought he still wanted to punch him in the face).

          “I can’t believe you’re actually laughing at me”, growled Leo, shoving Frank weakly.

           “I’m sorry, sorry”, said Frank out of breath, and not sounding sorry at all. “It’s just… You’re cute when you’re all mad. Like, it’s almost like you think you are intimidating. Like a… fighter dwarf.”

           “Hey!”, shouted Leo outraged, even thought that now he was trying to hide his own smile. “I’m not a mere _fighter dwarf_. I’m, like, the dwarf _leader.”_

            With that, Frank burst into another laughing crisis, and Leo couldn’t help but join him. He laughed so hard that when they stopped, his stomach hurt and there were tears streaming down his eyes.

           “God, I love you”

           The phrase was whispered, but Leo heard it all clear. His breath hitched, and his heart beat so fast that he was sure it was going to scape of his chest. He lifted his head, locking eyes with Frank, who was smiling softly at him, a deep blush spread through his face.

           “I love you too”

           The two of them sat in silence for a long time, their hands eventually founding their way to each other. Leo felt light and happy, and he thought he could stay like that forever, but Frank had other plans, apparently.

           “C’mon, dwarf”, said him, getting up slowly. “You probably have a bump. We should put ice in it”

            And, just like it was waiting for announcement, a throbbing appeared suddenly in the back of Leo’s head.

           “Yeah, we really should”, agreed him, getting to his feet as well.

           They were midway to the bathroom, when Leo spoke up.

           “Hey, Frank?” The other boy turned to look at him. “If I ever get another bump in my head because of these stupid-ass shelves, loving you it’s not going to stop me from murdering you right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! :D   
> Please, leave a comment telling me what you thought! Constructive critisism is welcome


End file.
